Chatot Paratroopa
Chatot Paratroopa is a user of Roy's Sports Hall. She uses many characters, mostly consisting of Puffballs, Kirby's species. Biography Chatot Paratroopa, originally Chatot Koopa, discovered Lemmy's Land through a Choose You Own Adventure Fanfic by Crazy Packer's Fan. Through Lemmy's Land, she found Roy's Sports Hall, becoming partially responsible for the chaos in the blogs. She left for a while after it was revealed Webmaster Lemmy wasn't coming back, but came back in 2013 to contribute to the Roleplay. With Lemmy's Land gone, she still continues to roleplay with her friends on Griphy's Backup Blog. Paratroopa-Pokemon Characters Chatot Paratroopa True to her name, she is a Chatot-colored Paratroopa. Her shell is green, and her wings are blue with yellow feathers on the inner layer. Like other Paratroopas, her skin is yellow. Her hair is pitch black and put up in a shaggy ponytail. Two generations ago, her family became part of a freak accident that allowed Paratroopas to don Pokemon powers, also changing them aesthetically. Chatot's actual name is "Choochy", though she doesn't mind what anybody calls her. She also seems to have a thing for cooking, "shipping", and certain fandoms. It is known that she lives in a house in Grass Land (which unfortunately is an occasional victim of intrusion and/or destruction) with her parents (an Archeops and Staraptor) and sister. She and her team often helped out in the war, but she herself needs guidance in order to know what to do. As a result her leader role is occasionally questioned by Skarmory. Nowadays, however, she's stepped up to lead her team to be as much help as they can be. While not yet mentioned, Chatot can "alter" her voice to fit most singing voices as long as there's a song playing with the lyrics in the background. Her Pokemon Moveset consists of Round, Echoed Voice, Steel Wing, and Aerial Ace. Other than that, she doesn't have another way of fighting besides basic punches and kicks. She used to have a wand from her grandfather, but Viola hid it somewhere because she though it was "too OP (overpowered)." Skarmory Paratroopa A very strange Paratroopa with the look of a Skarmory. He dons a rectangular visor and long, red scarf, and strangely purple hair. Interestingly, his skin is a more grayish color with yellow tint. He was known for watching Chatot's team from afar before officially joining, saying they probably needed him. He's right though. He acts as a stoic, serious, and mature contrast to Chatot's eccentric, flighty, and childish demeanor. Skarmory lived out his childhood in a big city. His father, a Honchkrow-Paratroopa, was a gang leader. As a result of his father's infamous status, coupled with his strange hybrid look, Skarmory was an occassional target of bullying and kidnapping for ransom. From this, Skarmory learned from his father how to fight and take a serious perspective of life. Even though he acts tough and rude, however, he's actually timid and insecure about how he offends others. He tends to get disheartened and somber easily, thouugh he doesn't show it that often. Nowadays, he tries to keep quiet. It's confirmed that he's Chatot and Spritzee's distant cousin. He is very protective of them. He also calls them by their given names, Choochy and Kuchipi (or just Chu and Kuchi), respectively. Although he's very pessimistic and rude to others, he gets some hope out of being with the two. It's occassionally joked that Skarmory has feelings for Chatot, though it's hard to determine because of the fact Skarmory would deny it all. He DOES resent the idea of Chatot being shipped with anyone else, so that's something. His fighting style is mostly in close-combat. He utilizes his sharp wings as blades (the Pokemon Skarmory's feathers were used in ancient times as knives and blades). As a result, he prefers to just use the move Steel Wing when he needs to fight. Although he has the ability to fly 100-180 mph, he tries not to strain himself. His Pokemon Moveset includes Steel Wing, Stealth Rock, Night Slash, and Brave Bird. Spritzee Paratroopa Chatot's little sister, whose actual name is Kuchipi. Like her sister, her skin is yellow. Her shell and wings are different shades of pink, as well as her hair, which is tied into two pigtails and a swirly ahoge-like strand. Spritzee is very familiar with the Minecraft world, often bringing her architectural knowledge where it's handy. She also appears to have a verbal tic, often repeating words twice and talking like a baby. She seems to admire Shiny Sceptile, partly because he saved her once when she taken hostage by Sasori. Spritzee is also very curious and tends to ask a lot of questions. She likes to call Chatot "Chatte" and Skarmory "Kura." Behind her cutesy exterior, she strives to become stronger to help out Shiny Sceptile one day. Apparently, she "convinced" her mother to let her participate in the war. Kind of sketchy, since she IS only seven. Luckily, she's somehow still alive. It's later revealed that her mother tried to take her out of the regions to get to safety. However, Spritzee somehow managed to get off the train and meet with Chatot and her team, becoming an official part of it. Combat-wise, Spritzee has never been in a battle in PokePlitRule, but lots of time spent in the Minecraft World has earned her so many experience points, that she can quickly rack up levels. She always carries around supplies in her inventory, and can easily craft on the move, an example being her crafting enough fishing rods to work like the 3-D Manuever Gears from Shingeki no Kyojin. However, she's often too timid to actually fight anything that's not from Minecraft. In addition, she can't fly as well as Chatot and Skarmory, so one of them has to carry Spritzee around whenever they need to go airborn. Her Pokemon Moveset includes Round, Disarming Voice, Flail, and Odor Sleuth. Puffball Characters The Rainbow Puff Squad is what it sounds like. It's a group of seven Puffballs assembling in the colors of a rainbow. When all of them are strong enough and together, they're able to use a special attack called the Rainbow Attack Beam. Their bond is akin to a family, and they stick together like one. The age order from oldest to youngest is actually as follows: Saffro, Cela, Viola, Maroo, Pinky, Amber, and Cerule. Pinky A slightly dark pink Puffball who dons a Fighter Headband. He used to be Chatot's main partner, until Skarmory filled in his place. Pinky, in turn, appears to have become the de-facto leader of the Rainbow Puff Squad. He has a bit of a crush on Curly, one of Rotom's Puffs. He has a friendly demeanor, but is ready to unleash his fighting prowess in battle. Chatot met Pinky one day while experimenting with a wand she received from her grandfather. She accidentally created a portal to Dreamland, and went through. There, she met Pinky, who was still young at the time. She unknowingly bought him home with her, and because she didn't have the experience, couldn't bring him home for a while. As a result, she had to take care of him for a while until she could figure out how to bring him home. Chatot eventually did so, and the two visited each other frequently. Now, with the war of PokePlitRule, Pinky and the other Puffs live with Chatot, promising to bring peace and follow her into battle. His relationship to his teammates is considered a close, family-like love. Viola in particular appears to act as an older sister to him. His contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a flurry of his materialized fighting spirit. Viola A violet Ninja Puffball, and probably the real leader of the Rainbow Puff Squad. She's known for being mature, but can sometimes slip into a cruel persona, an example being when she attacked King Nega and was trapped in a painting as a result. Rotom, Saffro, and Shade managed to free her from the painting, but accidentally granted her the Violet Void power, as well as a darker coat of violet. She cares deeply for her teammates, and doesn't want to risk hurting them, as evidenced by when Rotom was training her to control the Violet Void. Her deep care for her teammates is also shown when she warned Curly not to get too close to Pinky once. She's especially worried for him, and doesn't want him getting hurt. However, even though she acts mature, she is very brash and doesn't hesitate to express her thoughts, even if they offend others. She does, however, want to be nicer for the sake of her team's safety. Her contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a storm of blossom petals and kunai. During a mission to retrieve YuGanon's Paintbrush to free the Paratroopamon Trio from paintings, Viola got into a fight with Nega that ended with her getting trapped in a painting. Rotom, Shade, and Saffro were able to combine their powers to free her, but accidentally darkened her color and granted the Violet Void ability, which she spent time with Rotom perfecting. Maroo The literally hot-headed, maroon, Fire Puffball. He's very brash and bold, often getting easily irritated. Apparently, he used to hunt for treasure. His hot-blooded nature can lead to offending some people, and he isn't very good at keeping cool under pressure. His contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a heated wave of flames. Contrary to what may be believed, he doesn't die if his flames go out. In reality, the flames emanating from his crown are his hairs, which simply flame up and signify how much energy he has. He once mentioned exploring an underwater temple, and not dying out when his hair got wet. He doesn't like swimming, however, so there's that. He cares for Cerule, often parterning up with her in anything that doesn't involve the Puffball formations. He's semi-aware of her crush on him, but prefers not to dwell on anything romantic, for he likes to live freely on adventures. Doesn't mean he's not completely tsundere and likes her back, though. Cerule A sweet, cerulean Ice Puffball with dark blue braids. She's very kind, but also pretty weak on her own. She seems to harbor a crush on Maroo, but doesn't dwell into it much. Her Ice Powers are somewhat hard to control. Just stay away if she sneezes. No telling if she'll spout ice cubes or icicle spears. Her contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a chilling blizzard. Despite being largely associated with ice, she doesn't melt if exposed to high temperatures, much like Maroo in water. However, long exposure to a hot environment drains her energy, and causes her disorientation and easy bruising. VERY easy bruising. She nearly expired on a mission at Lavalava Island, but luckily pulled through, much to Maroo's relief. Cela A tough, celadon Spark Puffball who's in a relationship with Saffro. She's more of a mother to the group, and often takes care of them. She also took care of her amnesiac Mirror Counterpart, Viridi, for a while. She is very passionate and loves romance, a trait shared with Chatot. Her contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a shocking stream of electricity. She shares a sisterly bond with Viridi, and managed to get her on the heroes' side when she treated Viridi while the latter was under amnesia. They train together and often double date with their respective boyfriends. Cela loves Saffro very much, and welcomes the idea of marriage when they get older. For now, they own a restaurant in Dreamland, which is currently in temporary management by Saffro's cousins. Saffro An aspiring, saffron-colored Puffball who has a passion for art. He's currently in a close relationship with Cela, and owns a restaurant with her. He tends to be philosophical, sometimes to the point where he can confuse others. He's said to be able to paint various objects into existence, but chooses not to in fear that he'll create something horrible. His contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a wave of colorful paints. His relationship with Cela started when they met in school. They became the classic childhood friends until they finally confessed their feelings to each other before graduating. Saffro loves his girlfriend to the ends of PokePlitRule and Dreamland, and wants to marry her one day. Amber An amber-colored Puffball who harnesses the Beam power. Like Cerule, she's very friendly, but more bubbly and cheery. She acts as a messanger at times, and carries emergency supplies. She sometimes clashes with Viola offscreen, which makes sense, since yellow can probably be considered the opposite of purple. Her contribution to the Rainbow Attack Beam is a bright laser of blinding light. List of Special Attacks the Rainbow Puff Squad Can Use Rainbow Attack Beam When all Puffs are present and well enough, all the Puffs combine their attacks and fire a large beam of their respective power at the opponent. This attack will drain out most of their energy. Primary and Secondary Divisions Maroo, Amber, and Cerule, the Puffs representing primary colors, group up and attack one opponent with fire, light, and ice, respectively. Meanwhile, Saffro, Cela, Viola, and Pinky (despite not being a tradition part of the color wheel) attack another opponent with paint, electricity, kunai, and punches, respectively. Complimentary Division Maroo pairs up with Cela to engulf the enemy with Electrical Fire. Amber and Viola create a blinding effect on whoever they're attacking with Bright Petal Storm, which covers the surrounding area in light and petals. Cerule and Saffro send an Aurora Blizzard, which is a blizzard covered in bright paints, at their opponent. Pinky can optionally add on his power. Other Characters Fi The spirit of the Master Sword. Well, its dream state anyway. Fi shortly served King Nega because of his possession of Link's spirit. Since then, it realized Nega no longer needed its assistence, so now it stays with Chatot's team due to them finding it wandering the world. Apparently, Scipia holds some sort of one-sided rivalry with Fi. It is currently tending to Ghirahim's injuries in order to get him to spill the beans on any plans he knew of. It is very adamant to the idea of having feelings, and keeps repeating that it was not programmed to feel, and therefore cannot experience emotion. Fennekin A well-mannered starter Pokemon received from Professor Sycamore. She often rides in Chatot's backpack. Because she's a Fire-type, she gets along well with Maroo. She can be quite snooty at times, and would love to battle more. She claims to have a profound taste, thinkng Rotom's Froakie wouldn't like the "exotic" taste of a Sinnoh Poffin. She has a tendency to disappear from action without any explanation. Chatot and her team just assume she's looking for berries and supplies or even training on her own. Under her conceited nature, she wants to be helpful for her trainer. Lately, she's taken it upon herself to look after Spritzee whenever she's apart from Chatot and the troops. Even though she's technically Chatot's, she enjoys Spritzee's company a little more. Minishi and Monido A couple of 4-inch tall, adorable "chibis" made by Chatot through the use of a peculiar machine. They are based on Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada from Dangan Ronpa, respectively. Apparently, they only appear in the Petey Piranha vs. Fawful blog, otherwise known as the RSHLL TV blog. They only serve as gag characters at the moment, often running around in the background and hiding in Skarmory or Chatot's scarf. A brief incident occured between them and Venotox, Scipia's lizard. As a result, Monido was dead for a while and Minishi assumed a more brashing persona named Minishida until Monido was revived. It's unknown where they are currently, but they're probably still camping out in Skarmory's scarf. Trivia and Fun Facts - Back in Generation 1, Chatot was called "Chatot Koopa" at first (there's no explanation for this), Skarmory was originally a different Paratroopa named "Blade", and there was absolutely no mention of Spritzee. Pinky was also the only Puff, or partner overall, and he originally wielded a hammer. -It's unknown/unexplained what happened to Chatot's Psychokinetic powers and her great uncle, Tezmo, who's a friend of Kamek. In terms of the RP, one could say that it never happened. Alternatively, since Viola hid Chatot's old wand, the latter soon forgot her spells and her uncle was just unmentioned. He may return at one point as an Easter Egg. - Fi was originally under someone else's control before they decided to stop appearing and gave control to Chatot. -There've been a few plans to kill off certain characters "for dramatic effect." Examples include having Cerule suffer from the heat during the LavaLava Island attack (she managed to hang on), Viola getting killed when she attacked Nega at the Desert Island Pyramid (she was simply turned into a painting), or Skarmory when he crash landed trying to defend Chatot and Spritzee's house from Vaati (Sasori managed to save him). Of course, none of the deaths would last long, given the fact there's a way to bring them back. -The closest anybody on the team came close to dying would be during the battle against Sir. A total of three casualties resulted from the battle. Fennekin nearly died when she was crushed and stabbed, Amber got stabbed as well, and Skarmory nearly used up all his energy using Brave Bird at high speeds to defeat Sir. - A list of ships involving this user's team that she ships: Maroo x Cerule Saffro x Cela Pinky x Curly Chatot x Skarmory (that one...is probably a joke. Maybe.) -Interestingly, Chatot and Skarmory vehemently deny any claims that they have feelings for each other, despite the fact they've been childhood friends. At this point, even the user can't tell what they actually think of each other. - A running gag during the mission to save Nega in Giant Land involves Chatot turning to Skarmory whenever they face a giant enemy and asking what they should do. Skarmory simply replies with "Simple. We go all Shingeki no Kyo-whatever on them," and utilizing fishing rods as if they were 3-D Manuever Gears. Despite this, the user isn't even in that fandom. - Chatot corresponds to Pinky in terms of their leadership skills (or frequent lack thereof) and optimistic nature. Similarly, Viola and Skarmory show similar traits of offending people and holding a mature position over the team. One can even interpret that Spritzee and Amber are alike because of how cheerful and childish they can be. -Despite Chatot be the main/title character of the group, the user thinks Skarmory and Spritzee are more fun to use and play around with. Another thing to note is that while Skarmory and Spritzee have another fighting style besides Pokemon Moves (close combat/swordsplay (wingplay?) and Minecraft weaponry, respectively), Chatot doesn't have another fighting style (she did use to carry a wand, however). -Chatot shares one move with her two Paratroopamon Partners. She shares Round with Spritzee and Steel Wing with Skarmory. -Skarmory's look is based on Dark Matter Swordsman from the Kirby series, mainly the hair, visor, and scarf. -Chatot and Skarmory's Lorulean counterparts are Farfetch'd and Aerodactyl, respectively. The Puffs' counterparts are Waddle Dees named after the music scale (Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, and Ti.) -The user can't tell at this point whether Skarmory is comedic or serious. He tends to act as a voice that usually opposes any silly ideas Chatot may have. -Skarmory is the only Paratroopamon who isn't based on anybody in particular. Chatot is based on the user, obviously, while Spritzee is based on her little sister. On a related note, the Puffs may represent different emotions. -Maroo is hotheaded, boldness and anger. -Saffro is philosophical, creative, and open-minded. -Amber is cheerful, spirited, and outgoing. -Cela is tough, carefree, and motherly. -Cerule is shy, introverted, and somewhat innocent (or is she?) -Viola is mature, down-to-earth, and serious. -Pinky is ambitious, hopeful, and optimistic.